A Good Turn Bad - A Dramione Christmas Short
by Zizi - Whiteflower
Summary: Draco returned to the Slytherin common room alone, and sighed, burying his face in his hands. Why was he still thinking about her? She was just too there, too outstanding. Surely Father would forgive just this once. Anyone would like a girl as smart and beautiful as Granger. A/N: Sequel coming in 2018 :)


**Hey guys! So, I've always been a Dramione shipper, since I feel like they're really cute together! ~.~ I've written this short story to celebrate the ship and also celebrate the new year! Happy reading!**

* * *

 ** _A Good Turn Bad - A Dramione Christmas Short_**

I sniffed, looking down at the papers atop my desk. "Hermione, are you really doing homework? During the holidays?" Harry asked from behind me, eyes half-closed. He was eating a box of Bernie Blott's Every Flavour Beans, something Ron had just given him for Christmas. I bit my lip.

"Well, you should be used to it by now. I really need to complete it. Professer Flitwick put me up to this, blame him." I retorted, and went back to reading, but I just couldn't concentrate. Something was definitely up.

"Alright Harry, what is it?" I stood up from my chair. Harry grimaced.

"Do I have to tell?" He asked gruffly, looking across at Luna, who was listening as well. She decided to stay in the Gryffindor common room for the day since the other Ravenclaws had went to join in the celebrations outside that she weren't quite fond of.

"Well, she suspects, so it'd be rude not to, whatever you're about to say." Luna answered lightly, blue eyes glowing. I shot her a grateful look and looked to Harry expectantly.

"Er, I, uh, don't like the way Malfoy's been looking at you." He coughed out. This statement was so unexpected that I started to laugh. Luna's expression darkened.

"I think he's worried for you, Hermione." She explained. I nodded, but the shocked smile was still on my face as I spoke,

"That can't be it. Malfoy always shoots us looks of distrust and annoyance! What's the big deal, Harry?" I crossed my arms, waiting for an answer. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, the big deal is, that he isn't giving you looks of hate. He looks like he might, might just…" He struggled to finish the sentence. I glared at him.

"I think he _likes_ you, Hermione." Harry said quietly, as if he didn't believe this himself. I looked for something to say, but nothing came out. The shock was overwhelming.

"Now, Harry, you can't be so mean to Draco. Perhaps he doesn't know better," suggested Luna, horrified.

"No way. Harry, you're hysterical. Malfoy _hates_ me! He called me a, a, mudblood!" I spat out the last word like a piece of old gum. Harry and Luna exchanged looks and Harry's eyes looked slightly concerned. I sighed. The last thing I needed now was sympathy. "Alright I'm going for a walk. See you in the Great Hall in a bit." With that, I stormed out, fury burning in my mind.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Draco exploded. "Father isn't letting me stay home for Christmas!"

"I'm sure he's got a good reason for it," soothed Pansy Parkinson, who was seated beside Draco, brown hair messy. Draco scowled at her.

"That. Isn't. _Helping._ " Pansy shrank a bit. "The point is, now, I'm going to have to deal with Potter and his gang, and-" He stopped short. _Granger._ That muggle-born. She was something, wasn't she? So clever, so witty, so-

 _No, Draco. Your parents are going to kill you._ "Anyways, as I was saying, Potter is going to be such a nuisance and the professors as well. Ugh, and the Weasleys. They are such scum for pure-bloods." He continued, but shakily.

"Don't worry, Draco. There will be quite a lot of other Slytherins around, you won't be alone." Pansy purred. Draco sat back down, ruffling a hand through his pale blond hair.

 _Don't mess up, Draco._

* * *

I hurried through the hallway and slowed down along Charms corridor, thinking. Maybe I could visit Hagrid, he'd know what to do. Or perhaps Ginny, but she's in Hogsmeade. What was I to do? I wandered around. Ah! The library. Perfect place to escape.

Soon, I was buried deep into _Hogwarts: A History_ for the fourth time and reading happily, when I heard a voice that ran a chill down my spin. "Hey, Granger. Still trying to drown your lineage in books?" Draco. I slammed my book shut and whirled around, ready to confront him. To my surprise, he was alone, wearing a gray shirt and jeans. He looked quite cute actually, with his eyes and everything. _No, what is wrong with you, Hermione?! He called you a Mudblood! Mudblood!_ My hate for Malfoy returned as I crossed my arms.

"So, Malfoy, I see that your father finally rejected you. The regret's all over your face." I snapped, flipping my hair back. Just as I was about to walk away, Draco grabbed my arm and didn't let go.

"Not so fast. Let me see your Charms homework." I wrenched my arm away and saw him eying my bag greedily. I grabbed it and shot him a piercing glare.

"Shut it, Draco. Leave me alone." I then ran out the library, but I couldn't deny that my heart was beating really fast. The spot where he had grabbed my arm was tingling, and I didn't know why.

* * *

Draco returned to the Slytherin common room alone, and sighed, burying his face in his hands. Why was he still thinking about her? She was just too there, too outstanding.

Surely Father would forgive just this once.

Anyone would like a girl as smart and beautiful as Granger.

He shuddered as he went the list on why his parents wouldn't approve. Muggle-born, Gryffindor, Potter's friend, Mu-

Draco stopped himself from using that term. He sort of regretted it since last time. Then, it snapped.

He knew what he had to do.

He had to apologize.

* * *

I was sitting in the girls dormitory with Ginny, discussing things. "So, you think Harry likes me?" She was saying, but I wasn't paying attention.

I was thinking about my run-in with Draco yesterday. He didn't seem as rude or condescending as before. Was he at a turning point? "Hermione?" I heard Ginny ask worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm paying attention. Um, I think Harry's been giving you a couple thoughts." I muttered offhandedly. Ginny didn't look very excited.

"Something's been bothering you for the past few days. Is something wrong?" She said kindly. I hesitated.

"Harry told me that Draco's been looking at me funny." To my amazement, Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, I noticed, too. You should go tell him off. That git." She grinned. I forced a laugh as well, but everything felt colder and colder as the tiny snowflakes floated slowly down outside of the tower.

I was walking with Harry and Ron down the hall to go outside. The Weasley twins had invited them to another snowball fight. I was pretty excited, my feet not really touching the ground.

It was extremely cold, and I tugged my scarf closer. The boys and Ginny were busy building their snowballs, but I was looking around at the scenery, when I spotted Draco heading towards us. _Oh, no._ What if Harry or Ron find out? I immediately ran towards him, making sure nobody was watching. Draco seemed confused for a moment when I skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Don't move. You are not about to ruin my friends' fun." I said sharply. Draco was still perplexed, but his eyes softened after a moment. Now it was my turn to feel confused.

"I, uh, came here, to, uh, say sorry." He said, barely a whisper. I was about to laugh and say something to shoo him away, but I stopped myself. He seemed sincere.

"For what?" I said roughly, not moving from my spot, in care he tried to bolt.

"For calling you a, um, you-know-what." He said, and pink flushed into his usually cold cheeks. I was so shocked that my jaw dropped open. Draco and 'sorry' were two words that did _not_ go in the same sentence. However, I felt a strange pang of sympathy. I opened my mouth to tell him to go away, but he then grabbed my arm (again, the nerve) and pulled me off to the side.

"Let. _Go._ " I muttered through clenched teeth, but Draco shushed me.

"Potter and Weasley were coming, they would not want to see you with me. Would they?" He smirked, the grip on my arm not loosening. I felt the instinct to kick him and run, but my head stopped me. _If you went back now, they would ask you where you went, wouldn't they?_ I stood there, frozen, thinking of what to do. I didn't really notice anything until I felt Draco put his other hand on my shoulder. I gulped, and forced myself to shake him off.

"Hermione! Where did you go? We're about to start, and you're going to miss Fred getting pelted!" Ron shouted. I couldn't help it but laugh when I heard a snappy retort from his brother. Draco's hand was still clenched around my arm. I could feel his breath behind me as he shifted closer.

"Can I go now?" I asked weakly, trying to turn around. Draco blinked, and finally let go, as if he was confused as what just happened.

"See you around, Granger." He walked away, and suddenly, I felt really alone. A strange part of me wanted him to come back, but it all went away when I returned to my friends and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon in the snow.

* * *

"She's never alone anymore!" Draco complained. Marcus Flint snorted. They were eating dinner in the Great Hall and weren't seated too far from Granger and her friends, who were busy eating to notice.

"What do you even want from her? She's a Mudblood, and a Gryffindor. You shouldn't even be talking." Flint snapped, and took a large gulp of turkey. Draco rubbed his head in remorse, cringing a bit at that term.

"Hi, Draco!" Pansy called, and slipped in beside him. Draco stared at his food, pretending not to notice. "Did Potter bother you again?"

"Yeah, he did, that traitor." Draco answered quietly, but none of his friends heard. He looked up, and saw Granger looking directly at him. She flushed and looked away, and Draco felt his heart leap. Was something happening between them?

* * *

"Hermione, you've been staring in that direction for most of the feast. Something up?" Ginny asked, pointing to a spot somewhat near Malfoy. I bit my lip and went right back to eating my potatoes, pretending I hadn't heard anything.

"You know, Hermione, it's quite rude to ignore someone if you've already heard them," said Luna happily, from a few seats away. _How did she... what..._ I thought.

"Hermione." I heard Ginny say, her tone hard.

"Yes?" I answered, looking at my friend. Ginny had one of her i-know-what-is-up-you-don't-have-to-tell-me looks on her face. I sighed, and shook my head. "It's annoying, you know."

"Yes, it's annoying, do something about it." Ginny retorted, shoveling more gravy onto her plate. I groaned and looked to my other side for help. Well I tried, at least; on my other side was Ron.

"Hi, Ron." I murmured, tiredly. He didn't even hear me, he was too busy talking with Harry and the other boys. I rolled my eyes, exasperated. "I'm leaving. See you all later." I stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, aware that Draco was looking at me all the way.

I decided to try and lose myself in a book again. This time, it was _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them,_ by Newt Scamander. It was a good book, and I didn't notice my friends slipping back into their dormitories, except when Harry took a seat beside me. It was quiet, and nobody else was awake.

"Hermione, are you still awake?" Harry asked, half-jokingly. I nodded, not taking my eyes off my book. "Listen." I looked up at him, wearily. "Don't get charmed by Draco, he's just plain rotten."

"Why would that ever happen? You know me, Harry, I would never let that happen. He's disgusting." I declared, but something about this statement didn't seem right. It felt as if I was lying, lying against what I really wanted to say. Harry gave me a long look, before getting up.

"Goodnight, Hermione. Get some rest." He walked into his dormitory and shut and door softly behind him, leaving my alone in the common room, using only the light of fire to finish my reading. The night was silent, and I felt my heart thumping for adventure. Placing my book onto the stand, I grabbed my wand and slipped outside the portrait hole.

Draco was there, waiting.

* * *

 **Happy 2018 everybody! If you want a sequel, please let me know! Otherwise, I hoped you enjoyed my short Dramione story. If there's any other ships for me to do prompts on, let me know! :) I'd be happy to do so. Also, Hinny or Drinny? (I ship Hinny)**


End file.
